


双重身份 The Dual Role (ABO)

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 克拉克正在被哥谭的布鲁西宝贝疯狂追求ing与此同时，蝙蝠侠也正被屡屡出现在哥谭的神之子困扰着…恋爱轻喜剧，又名 论酥皮是什么时候掉了马甲的？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	双重身份 The Dual Role (ABO)

布鲁斯审阅着堆积如山的报表，头痛欲裂，待工作文件的厚度减轻了一半，窗外大片大片的红霞早已撕裂了暗紫色的暮霭。

又是繁忙的一天。

他揉揉太阳穴，把笔摔在一边。清冷寡淡的白桦叶味在空气中炸裂开来。

算了，还是明天再继续吧，比起处理公务他还是更偏爱夜巡。

虽然明天不得不承受老董事们不满的眼神和主管经理悲惨的嚎叫了，但是活在当下才是最好的选择，布鲁斯一边向门外走一边自我安慰着，然后路过了睡在沙发上的人。

不对，睡在沙发上的人？

布鲁斯停下脚步，转过身。

韦恩集团董事长的豪华版办公室会客区里，一个青年正窝成一团，靠在皮质沙发的扶手处甜甜睡着。他的打扮平凡，外套土里土气，脖颈处工作证件的线绕成一团，布鲁斯眯着眼睛读出证件上的名字，“克拉克 肯特？”

被叫到名字的青年猛地坐了起来，脸颊上带了一大片红印，黑框眼镜歪斜在鼻梁上，他很无辜地看向布鲁斯，眼睛水蓝蓝的，眼神柔软而茫然。

“打扰到你睡觉了？”

青年下意识摇摇头，六神还没有到位的模样，他呆呆地和布鲁斯对视了几秒，才蓦地惊醒一般站起身来，“韦恩先生，很抱歉，我……”

如果小记者面前是蝙蝠侠的话，估计已经被漆黑而沉重的气压搞得不知所措了，幸运的是他面前是哥谭风流俊美的布鲁斯宝贝，于是他收获了一个戏谑的眨眼，“找我有什么事情吗？”

记者很不好意思地笑笑，说，“我是星球日报的记者克拉克，预约了您一点四十五分的采访，可是助理小姐说您很忙……抱歉，我竟然在会客室睡着了。”

韦恩的董事长看了看手腕上的百达翡丽：七点三十分。

“抱歉，我今天下午太忙了。”那么麻烦你明天再来一次吧。

这是在几个小时之后要开始夜巡的蝙蝠侠即将脱口而出的想法。然而小记者却恰巧垂下了脑袋，露出了白皙脖颈上的腺体。

布鲁斯这才注意到空气中清淡甜美的味道，Alpha与生俱来的对Omega的呵护和尊重在与疲惫头痛的较量中占了上风，

“要一起吃晚饭吗？”

小记者一脸困惑。

“在吃饭的同时，你可以完成你的采访。”

克拉克露出一个灿烂的笑容，“那么谢谢您了！”一副忘记是布鲁斯失约在先的模样。

韦恩总裁载着小记者去了他最常光顾的西餐厅。

入夜，风微凉，身材窈窕的美女侍者引着他们穿过奢华堂皇的前厅，布鲁斯注意到记者屏住了呼吸。

看来克拉克平日没有机会接触到上流人士的生活。

专职服务韦恩总裁的女侍者十分识相地将布鲁斯和他身边的小记者领到了较为深处的豪华包间，布鲁斯敏锐地感觉到身边人拘谨起来，而弥散在空气中的淡淡柑橘香，此刻也了无痕迹。

“这里的食物味道很不错，算是我的赔礼。”布鲁斯坦然地望向克拉克，十分绅士地为Omega拉开座椅，距离控制地恰到好处。Omega乖巧地安静着，待布鲁斯点完菜，侍者离开，他都没有开口的意思。

“怎么了？刚刚在车上话还不少，现在为什么不说话了。”Alpha望着对面小自己近二十岁的Omega，笑着打趣。

“那么，”克拉克抬起脸， “韦恩先生，我可以开始我的采访吗？”

“当然，我的男孩。”

小记者因为布鲁斯调情似的昵称觉得尴尬，哥谭宝贝却很不以为意，像是开了一个无伤大雅的玩笑。克拉克结结巴巴地开始了自己的访问，问题与其他采访大同小异，了无趣味，但是布鲁斯的回答却十分出彩，他优雅的谈吐、渊博的学识与年长者醇厚如酒的魅力也让记者海洋蓝的眼睛渐渐染了钦佩的色彩。

“那么，最后一个问题，韦恩先生，请问您对蝙蝠侠有什么看法呢？”

布鲁斯诧异地挑了挑眉，“这是星球日报的问题？”

“不，是我自己的。”克拉克垂下眼睛，有些羞赧地咬了一下嘴唇，虎牙闪现。

“你是从星球日报总部来的吧？”

“嗯是的。”

“小记者，哥谭和大都会完全不同，哥谭是黑暗的，犯罪、绝望疯狂地生长在每一个角落，当人们的恶念强过善念，那么如同镣铐一般的法律便失去了作用。哥谭市民，是在牢笼里起舞的。

“黑暗滋生的地方便是蝙蝠的巢穴，这就是蝙蝠侠存在的意义。”

“可是蝙蝠侠只能打击黑暗，只有光明才能驱散黑暗。韦恩先生，那您是否思考过蝙蝠侠的行侠仗义是在法律之外的，然而令人担忧的是他游离在法律外却没有人约束他，长此以往，他很有可能越过界限由善转向恶。毕竟，自制力虚妄如空中楼阁。”

片刻的沉默。

哥谭王子看着小记者一本正经的模样，扬起唇角，“蝙蝠侠从来不是什么英雄，他只是一个罪犯。”

小记者皱起眉，“如果您这样说，我不禁认为您有失偏颇了。虽然蝙蝠侠不被法律约束，但是到目前为止，他没有做过坏事，他只是做事的方式不对，——我只是坚持我的观点：用黑暗打击黑暗，犯罪会如同野草此消彼长，只有光明才能将黑暗彻底穿透，让犯罪消弭殆尽。”

“那么这样看来，蝙蝠侠是徒劳无功了。”

“是的……我……有些心疼他。”

男人挑挑眉。

“蝙蝠侠从现身到如今已经有二十多年了，其间数次隐退，却每每因哥谭不断滋生的犯罪而无奈复出。影武者联盟、小丑、稻草人、谜语人……哥谭的破坏者们层出不穷，而蝙蝠侠却永远是孑然一身的。”

“也许他享受这样的生活。”

“可我觉得他在一心求死。”

布鲁斯玉髓般的棕色眼眸中闪过一丝诧异。

“他从心里不相信犯罪真的能被消灭，所以，他所做的一切都不过只是机械地履行自己的使命，他是扑向熊熊大火的飞蛾，明知无望，却义无反顾。”克拉克说着说着情绪低落下去，再抬头，却见年长的男人玩味地看着他，“小记者……你对蝙蝠侠下了很大的功夫啊。”

“但是我越了解他，我越不理解他的观点。——我坚信这个世界是有救的，也是光明的。”

“光明……你说超人？”

“啊？”

布鲁斯勾勾唇角，打趣道，“如果我见到他，我一定会和他说，‘嘿，伙计，你真的需要提高你的穿衣品味了。’”

小记者呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，后知后觉地大笑起来。

一顿完美的晚餐，尽管小记者笨手笨脚，深受餐桌礼仪的困扰，但是他不得不承认，这家餐厅的味道真是一绝。布鲁斯虽是哥谭顶级的人物，却十分亲切温柔，幽默风趣的语言让小记者放不下嘴角弯起的弧度。

“晚安，聪明的记者，谢谢你带给我一个愉快的夜晚。” 小记者的公寓门口，韦恩伸出大手揉了揉克拉克柔软的黑发，转身离去。

布鲁斯步履优雅，强忍着不回头。

他第一次见到一个能把蝙蝠侠分析得如此透彻的人，而这人竟然是一只纯情坦率到有些笨拙的Omega。

首次，布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠达成共识，他们共同渴求着克拉克。

但是他不会贸然出手。他最明白放长线钓大鱼的道理，他会让这位小记者一步一步沦陷，乖乖爬到他的床上的。他会抱紧他，在他的身上印下一个一个吻痕，然后咬破他的腺体，听他发出可怜却撩人的痛呼。

然后，成结？

算了吧。

蝙蝠侠给不起那么重的承诺，所以布鲁斯更爱苦短春宵。

*

星球日报的下班时间，张扬名贵的兰博基尼停在了报社大门口，车窗微微摇下，露出哥谭王子昂贵的墨镜和线条优美的下巴。布鲁斯无聊地等待着，顺便和几个下班路过的漂亮职员用眼神调了一会儿情。

一位女Alpha走了出来。

露易丝拉开车门，把怀里的玫瑰名表一股脑扔在了车后座上，嘭地摔上车门，下一秒漂亮的Alpha已经坐到了布鲁斯旁边。

“下午好啊，美人。”花花公子笑容轻松，就像闻不到车内锐利的紫罗兰香气一般。

“离克拉克远点。”露易丝冷言警告。

“抱歉，但是据我所知，克拉克还是单身，Alpha追求单身Omega，天经地义。”

“那么，韦恩先生，请问你是想和克拉克上床吗？”

男人弯起嘴角，看向露易丝的眼神中夹杂了几分惊讶欣赏，“美人，虽然你很直接，但我不得不回答：是的。”

“那么，上床之后呢？你会标记成结和他结婚吗？”

布鲁斯笑而不语。

“哥谭的每一个人都知道，对于布鲁西宝贝来说，没有成结这回事儿。”露易丝眯细了一双漂亮的眼睛，转过脸瞪布鲁斯，“你可以和其他人那么玩儿，但是克拉克不一样，他是来自堪萨斯州一个农场的小镇男孩，愚蠢天真得一塌糊涂，上床和标记成结在他眼里是一套程序。如果你只是逢场作戏，那么就去找别的演员。”

露易丝原本的设想是布鲁斯哑口无言，或者强词夺理地和她吵一架，没想到后者只是轻飘飘抛下一个问题，“你喜欢他？”

“他对我非常重要，我绝对不允许你伤害他。”

“我不会伤害他。”总裁轻轻回答，眉眼忽得冷淡下来，“请回吧。”

露易丝还想一不做二不休多对布鲁斯进行一些口头警告，却被一阵压迫感威慑得说不出话来。她嗅到了空气中的白桦叶香，味道极淡极为清浅，但是与之俱来的危险气息却让同为Alpha的露易丝仓皇下了车。

“克拉克有你这样的朋友，真是幸运。”车上，布鲁斯对她微微笑，兰博基尼飞驰而去。

露易丝耸耸肩，回到报社，拿出钥匙把反锁的门打开，里面小记者正在兢兢业业地赶着一篇采访拉拉队员的新闻稿（克拉克真的搞不懂最近佩里为什么总让他采访拉拉队员而非体育明星！），她重重叹气，“你真是随遇而安。”

“你这样做真的很失礼。”克拉克眼睛都没有抬一下，双手噼噼啪啪地敲打着键盘，全然不在意刚刚自己被眼前这位女Alpha反锁在出差的佩里的办公室里整整半个小时，“事实上你这样挑衅的行为是很不合适的。”

“我刚刚告诉布鲁斯让他离你远点儿，他的态度看上去有点……模糊。”美女抚了抚自己的红发，“他可能也只是失了面子愈挫愈勇，毕竟你应该是第一个连续拒绝他一星期的Omega。”

克拉克揉了揉眉心，有些困倦地打了个哈欠，“我可不想招惹哥谭市的地头蛇，我只想安安静静赶完我的稿子。”

露易丝皱皱鼻子，“你快到发情期了？”

“大概就是这两天吧……”

“味道这么浓，快回家打抑制剂。”女人捂住了鼻子，合上克拉克的笔记本，“下班下班，剩下的稿子我帮你写，我送你回公寓？”

“不用了，蛮近的。”说着克拉克又打了一个哈欠，困倦不堪。

于是小记者直接被报社第二把手安排提前下班了。

事实证明他和露易丝初来乍到，对于哥谭的治安还缺乏足够深入的了解。

克拉克默默看着面前几个黑峻峻的枪口，简直不能理解为什么傍晚就有人抢劫，难道真的只是因为这里是一条暗巷经过的路人寥寥吗。

“把钱包放下！”

眼前几个beta劫匪说话时声音都在发抖，克拉克冷冷看着他们，然后，把钱包掏了出来。就不应该图近走这条路的。小记者痛心疾首，非常心疼自己钱包里的钞票。

劫匪看看青年手里的钱包，又看看一脸人畜无害的小记者，拇指微动，准备扣动扳机。空气一瞬间冷冽下来，白桦叶的味道夹杂着疾风呼啸而来。下一秒劫匪被人掀翻在地，克拉克被人护在怀里。

“你没事吧？”

克拉克很想谴责这个劫匪的心狠手辣的，可是看着布鲁斯压抑着愤怒的冷峻脸庞，他只能吐出“没事”二字。男人放开克拉克走到劫匪身边，狠狠给了劫匪几拳，后者如同将死的鱼一样挣扎了几下，不再动弹。

看着小记者一脸惊异，布鲁斯言简意赅，“他没死。”

克拉克还想说些什么，却被高大的男人紧紧搂在了怀里，“你知不知道Omega单独走在哥谭的暗巷有多危险！”

“……你的身手真好啊。”怀里的青年闷着声音说。

布鲁斯不说话，耳边是血液的奔涌声与心脏跳动的巨大撞击声。如藤蔓般爬满他心脏的无力感一点点收回触手，慢慢褪去。

**他差点失去他。**

怀中的Omega似乎被男人难得一见的沉默与强大的压迫感吓到了，一言不发，喘息有些急促。

布鲁斯组织语言，试图活跃一下气氛，却在开口的一瞬间捕捉到了夹杂在白桦叶味道中的淡香，“你是什么时候的发情期？”

“事实上，我觉得我已经发情了。”

克拉克话音未落，布鲁斯就被铺天盖地的柑橘香气包围了。

*

韦恩老宅中，管家侠阿尔弗雷德正在花园里修建花草，享受着属于老人家的美好傍晚。暗霞满天，空气微凉，岁月静好。阿尔弗雷德深深呼吸一口，感受着树木枝叶被剪断时渗出的清爽气味。然后他闻到了一股十分讨嫌的味道，——少爷充满侵略性的白桦叶味。

老管家暗沉了脸色。看来少爷把他的一夜情对象带回了老宅，他一个beta都能闻到信息素味，可见两人的战况有多激烈。

 _处处留情，也没见他制造出一个小韦恩。_ 想到韦恩家后继无人这一沉重问题，老管家无奈地摇了摇头。

他走到大厅，就看到布鲁斯打横抱着一只Omega闯了进来，面红耳赤，气喘吁吁，“阿福，帮我找一点抑制剂，Alpha和Omega的都要。”

“抑制剂？”阿尔弗雷德看着那只男性Omega在少爷怀里摩擦嘤咛，眼角都泛着湿润的水光，“我还以为你更需要一个卧室。”

布鲁斯脚步不停，狼狈地向主卧奔去，“阿福！快点给我抑制剂！”

纵然老宅中已经多年没有出现过Omega了，但是万能的管家侠还是把Alpha和Omega的抑制剂以最快的速度送到了布鲁斯的卧房。

房间里已经浸满了Omega濡湿又撩人的柑橘香味，男性Omega小声呜咽着用头去蹭布鲁斯的脖颈，后者身上汗湿一片，衬衣扯开大半露出结实的胸肌。看到阿福的时候，青筋都爆出来的Alpha好像看到了希望之光。

布鲁斯把几支抑制剂液体齐齐推进血管内后，从刚才就开始泛红模糊的世界终于恢复了清明。怀中，克拉克小声呻吟着，头发湿得一缕一缕的，黏在饱满光洁的额头上，他皱着眉，十分不安的模样。

“他对我非常重要，我绝对不允许你伤害他。”

女人的声音在脑海中响起，布鲁斯的眼眸中闪过了十足的寒意。他揽起怀中已经软成一汪水的Omega，撩开他脖颈的黑发，狠狠咬了下去。

犬齿刺破皮肤，Omega因为疼痛而挣扎起来，Alpha稳如磐石，白桦叶的清香须臾间占领了房间的每一处，Omega颤抖几下后安静下来，他一动不动地被Alpha咬着腺体，温驯乖巧。

信息素通过腺体渗透进克拉克体内，Omega内心的惶恐不安烟消云散，他抬起手臂去揽临时标记了他的男人的脖颈，Alpha也回抱住他，大手顺着他的脊背一下一下的抚摸，可是Omega不满于如此微小的安抚，他需要更激烈的……

手臂一痛，冰凉的液体顺着针管灌注进来，Omega发出委屈的哭叫，陷入了黑暗中。布鲁斯把昏睡过去的克拉克放在床上，盖好被子，感觉自己小死一场。

他一出门，就看到从小照看自己的老人家站在门口，似笑非笑。

“刚刚谢谢你，阿福。”

“我是不是可以推测韦恩家要迎来小主人了。”

已经年过不惑的男人微微怔忪，露出了有些疲惫的笑容，“蝙蝠侠不会同意的。”

“那么布鲁斯韦恩呢？”

“布鲁斯韦恩…… **他没有发言权。** ”

克拉克清醒过来时，已经在韦恩老宅逗留了一星期了。超人回想了一下热潮期他是如何向布鲁斯撒娇，如何热烈地去渴求布鲁斯的拥抱亲吻，如何光裸着身体在布鲁斯的大床上蹭来蹭去的，就恨不得飞出这个星球。

正当克拉克窝在被子里羞愤交加自我谴责之际，下班回到老宅的男人走进了主卧。察觉到卧室内的柑橘香几乎淡不可闻了，布鲁斯知道克拉克的热潮期结束了，“克拉克？”

“呃，韦恩先生。”克拉克捂得严严实实的，向布鲁斯问好，“这几天真是麻烦您了。”

男人笑着坐到了床边，大手放在了床上蚕蛹的后背处，“为什么这么生疏，前几天你还叫我布鲁西的。”

“韦恩先生，真的很感谢您……”克拉克把头埋得更深了。

看到蚕蛹羞得冒烟，布鲁斯不再得寸进尺，“衣服我放在浴室外了，一会儿下来和我吃饭。”

得到克拉克闷闷的回应，鬓角灰白的男人满意地弯起嘴角。

听到布鲁斯关上主卧的门，克拉克把头从被子里探出来。拉奥在上，他真的想离开地球了。

*

夜幕降临时，哥谭才会展现她那独一无二的美。待光亮都隐去，繁星都沉寂，夜之哥谭方绽放自己的璀璨光芒，夜景繁华，华灯如昼，车水马龙。美景一览无余，谁又能想到那些滋生在角落的罪恶，那洁白花朵地底溃烂的根部，那平静海洋深处森冷的骸骨。

故地重游，上次克拉克来到这里，他和布鲁斯仅仅是刚刚认识，而第二次来临，布鲁斯都帮他度过一次热潮期了。

“事实上我不常带别人去这家餐厅，因为我很喜欢这里。”

小记者收回流连在落地窗外夜景中的视线，有些疑惑地转回头看韦恩总裁，后者的笑容淡淡的，“他们总是投我所好，趋之若鹜。”

有钱人的烦恼。每天被主编语言攻击到生无可恋的小记者腹诽，地球上会投他所好的也就只有妈妈玛莎和好友露易丝了。

“但是我带你来，”布鲁斯望向克拉克，深情款款，“我知道你和他们是不同的。”

“我欣赏你的直率，你的阅历和你的单纯，我已经很久很久没有遇到过你这样的Omega了。”

“呃……”不常以克拉克的身份被夸赞的青年脸上染了淡淡的红晕。

“以后你有空时，和我出来吃个饭怎么样？”男人弯起唇角，声音很轻。纵然是年长克拉克近二十岁的Alpha，又是手握一市经济命脉的天之骄子，却在细微之处表达着对克拉克的绝对尊重。

克拉克扶了扶黑框眼镜，认真地，“乐意至极。”

“于是他就再也没来找过你？”

漂亮张扬的女Alpha抱着臂弯下腰来看克拉克，后者忙得焦头烂额，一边应和一边敲着明天的啦啦队专访新闻。

“我就知道布鲁斯是个轻浮的花花公子！”露易丝挺直了脊背，仗着佩里的偏爱公然在办公室闲逛不干活，“克拉克，真相昭然若揭了。很明显，布鲁斯想上你，但是却怎么也求而不得，于是在最后一次进攻后，他放弃了。”

“是是是，你说的一点也没错。”

敲完最后一个句点，克拉克长舒了一口气。

他是真的认为露易丝说得一点也没错的，即使他因此感到失落。他想，如果布鲁斯是正式追求他而非享受露水情缘，他应该是接受的。可惜落花有情，流水无意。

更何况最近有更令人头大的事情困扰着他。

——他好像被蝙蝠侠盯上了。

原因也只可能有一个，—— **蝙蝠侠发现了他是超人。**

伪装成平凡小记者的超人慢吞吞地走在街道上，忍受着背后两道阴沉沉的视线。

一开始他并没有注意，毕竟，世界上的烦心事儿那么多，钢铁之躯的超人也不会多留意他的周围。但是，当连续一星期都感受到熟悉的呼吸心跳都在他回家时尾随在他身后时，他就知道事情可能有点复杂了。

克拉克至今记得他初到哥谭市，天真烂漫地去找蝙蝠侠，并向对方表达了愿与其成为好友，一同保卫哥谭的愿望，然而阴沉冷漠的蝙蝠侠只回答了他一句话，“滚出我的哥谭！”

饶是好脾气的外星人也因为这样的无礼而有些生气，他着手收集起蝙蝠侠的资料来，看着哥谭市一年年的报纸新闻，看着蝙蝠侠这些年如何禹禹独行，他有点理解他在漆黑哥谭养成的黑暗性格了（这也是他在布鲁斯面前提起蝙蝠侠来头头是道的原因。）

之后一段时间，超人只是顺手抓几个小贼，解救几个人质，帮助一些小猫，也没有想要闹出什么大动静和蝙蝠侠分庭抗礼，毕竟热情温暖的农场主夫妇赐予克拉克温柔包容的性格。

他真的不明白，在自己如此不显山不漏水的情况下，蝙蝠侠到底是怎么发现平凡到平庸的小记者就是来自异星球的救世主超人的。

_看来这位蝙蝠侠的智谋远远在自己的预料之上。_

克拉克感慨着，转眼间就到了家门口。

插进钥匙，转动，门锁咔哒一声打开。

背后的声息渐渐隐去了，克拉克知道，蝙蝠侠离开了。

他推开门打开灯，房间内，绿发紫衣的大Alpha正咧着血红的大嘴朝他笑，“你好呀，小记者。”

“你是……小丑？”

“哈哈哈，来自大都会的小记者竟然认识我……嘿嘿……有趣有趣……哈哈……”

“请问你找我有什么事吗？”小记者扶了扶眼镜，淡定无比地问。

超人知道他应该用超级速度把小丑捆绑起来丢回阿卡姆疯人院，但是他不想暴露自己的身份。

他担心蝙蝠侠还在附近。

小丑露出了惊讶与欣赏并存的神色，“你不害怕我？”

“我为什么要害怕你？”

上次在小巷口被歹徒劫持只是因为他正值热潮期，超能力消失，现在的超人身强体壮，自我感觉非常良好，有什么可怕的。

“我要把你抓起来，做成礼物送给蝙蝠侠！”小丑陶醉地舔了舔嘴唇，“……嘶……你怕了吗？”

“……”小记者一脸困惑，“你为什么要这样做呢？”

“嘿嘿……小记者，你知道吗，蝙蝠已经跟踪你很久了……噢噢，不是跟踪，是 **保护!** ”说着小丑兴奋起来，“保护你!就像一个尽职的骑士那样!”

“哈？”

“你知道他为什么‘保护’你吗？”

不是保护，就是跟踪，原因很简单，因为他怀疑我是超人。克拉克在心里默默回答。

“哈哈!愚蠢的小记者，让我来告诉你原因……他喜欢你……哈哈哈……”

愚蠢的人类。拉奥之子不禁叹息。小丑不愧是精神病人，想象力果然丰富。

小丑蓦地没了声音，又笑道，“嘿，老蝙蝠来了。”

说着小丑甩手飞出几支麻醉针，克拉克想用超级速度躲开，却看到蝙蝠侠破窗而入。

克拉克倒地装晕。

小丑和蝙蝠侠扭打作一团，克拉克的脑子飞速运转，思考自己是不是应该飞起来把小丑揪到精神病院里。

下一秒他被蒙住了头。

然而蒙头对于想看就能看到人体骨骼的超人是没有什么用的。

“这个人怎么这么沉……”克拉克在两个人横起来抬着，扔到了车厢后板上，两个人在克拉克身上捆了好多圈麻绳。

克拉克：“……”

几分钟后小丑轻巧翻身上车，“哈哈哈……欣赏老蝙蝠失控总让人心情愉快。”

失控？为了他吗？

克拉克一愣。

“我会让他暴露本性的，他萦绕在小记者身上阴魂不散的那些见不得光的想法……”

克拉克闭上了眼，放弃逃跑。

虽然这种行为是错误的，但是，他不得不承认，

他想知道那些想法是什么。

*

蝙蝠战车风驰电掣地开回了韦恩庄园，带起一阵疾风。

“阿福，定位克拉克，夜蝠战车。”

白发管家叹了口气，大手抚上布鲁斯的肩膀，“这不怪你。”

两鬓斑白的男人沉默着，背影看起来高大伟岸如一座大山，但是老管家知道他的内心正饱受自我谴责的煎熬，他正在极速崩溃。

“克拉克的定位仪器修复好了吗？”

这是克拉克借住在韦恩老宅里时布鲁斯偷偷安装在他手机里的，事实上，他甚至在记者家里装了摄像头，美其名曰是保护他，但布鲁斯心底知道，这只是他扭曲的控制欲而已。

_真是蝙蝠风格的见不得光的行为。_

“虽然有时克拉克的位置还是会突变一下，但是现在是确定的。”阿尔弗雷德点了点屏幕上移动的红点，“位置的突变可能是电路连接的问题……我还没有找到原因。”

“将他的位置传讯给我。”布鲁斯揉着太阳穴，一边说话一边思考小丑使用的新型烟雾弹是不是换了成分。

“我想已经不用了。”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，将众多屏幕中的一个画面调大，夜幕之下，偌大的白色房子的墙面上，几个大字殷红如血，沿着纹路淅淅沥沥滴在地面上，

——BAT, I AM HERE FOR YOU.

小丑坐在椅子上，整栋建筑空旷暗沉，粗糙的墙边零散倒落着几只油桶，听到门外脚步声，小丑蓦地站了起来，反复摩挲着椅子旁的冰棺，嘿嘿笑了。

“他在哪？”

“嘻……你好呀！蝙蝠！”小丑惊喜地望向门口，似乎看到蝙蝠侠阴沉恐怖的脸色很高兴。

“放了他。”

“你还记得这里吗？”紫衣服的男人张开双臂做了一个拥抱的姿势，满脸陶醉，“就是在这里,砰地一声巨响，那个女人就……”

黑影飞速掠过，但比他更快的是小丑的闪身，“话都不听人家说完，未免太没有礼貌了……嘿嘿，不好意思，我今天不想被你打。”

布鲁斯深呼吸了一口气，把脑海中那火光满天的碎片生生塞到了脑海最深处，忽略心脏一阵一阵地锐痛，他冷冷地问，“到底怎样才肯放过他？”

小丑一下子变得很哀伤，“小蝙蝠，你为什么坚持认为我在找你的不痛快呢？”

“不然呢？”

“其实我今天，是有一个礼物要送给你的。”

“我不要。”

“你会要的！”小丑几步跑到冰棺旁边，神秘兮兮的，“过来，我给你看一样东西！”

蝙蝠侠沉默地看着小丑挤眉弄眼，末了，几步走过去。

“这是我最宝贵的珍宝，你是第一个看到她的人，也只有你……才配看她一眼。”小丑说着，缓缓推开了冰棺最上面那层花纹繁复的棺盖。

“……疯子。”

透明玻璃下，是女人寒气十足的笑脸。

那是哈利奎因。

“疯子？你在说你，还是我？小蝙蝠，不要害羞，你干的那些事情我可都是一清二楚。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“是谁在小记者的手机里装定位器，是谁偷偷在小记者的公寓装摄像头，是谁警告主编不准派小记者去采访除你之外的Alpha，是谁像个变态似的跟踪他回家，蝙蝠侠每天在夜巡时间之前出现，也不怕市民觉得奇怪？”

“我是在保护他！”男人如同负伤的野兽般低吼。

“保护？蝙蝠侠，你的保护包括 **偷拍、偷窥、监视、跟踪** ，不得不说你的保护确实很特别了。”

“他在哪？！”

“我和你是镜子的两面。”小丑开口，声线撕裂空气，笑容诡谲，“我知道的，那种感觉——看着他，就想把他塞在一个密闭的房间里，与世隔绝，掌控他的一切，你便是他的唯一……”

蝙蝠侠的表情渐渐软化，由被戳穿的狼狈到控制不住的认同。

“那样强烈的欲望！每日每夜，在心脏周围上下爬窜，一点一点啃噬着你的理智……”

“我……”

“那么，要么爱，要么死。”

“我最后再问你一遍，他在哪？！”蝙蝠侠一只手已经抚上了自己腰带上的装备。

“他已经被制作成礼物了，我正要献给你看！”聆听着蝙蝠侠接近暴怒的质问，小丑歇斯底里地狂笑起来。

霎时间，混了辛辣的白桦叶味突破伪装在房间内轰然爆炸，黑衣男人还没有动作，小丑已被同类的信息素强势压制，即使Alpha遇到更强大同类时的恐惧慢慢从他的心底攀升，却掩不住他满心的享受喜悦，小丑依旧张扬而放肆地大笑着。

蝙蝠侠扑向了小丑。

_克拉克死了。_

这个温柔又迟钝，个头大却脾气好得一塌糊涂的Omega，因为他的原因死了。他果然只配独来独往，从父母到瑞秋，再到克拉克，他最爱的人往往先一步离开。是诅咒吗？他根本不配爱上别人。他不是没有想过放手去追求黑发的小记者，结婚生子，他屡次想象小记者害羞地微笑着，露出两颗虎牙的可爱模样。

可惜黑暗骑士无法拥抱光明。

有那么一瞬，忘记哥谭忘记阿福忘记肩上的一切责任，布鲁斯想到了玉石俱焚。

只是他这样站在黑暗中的人，总是要下地狱的。只是就算死亡，怕也不得与爱的人相见。

几番肉搏之后，两人身上都挂了彩，小丑终究不敌蝙蝠侠，被刀抵着喉咙按在了地上。

“你要杀了我吗？”小丑说话，喉结上下滚动渗出了血。

“我会一点点把你的气管割断，让你因缺氧而极度痛苦地死亡。”男人的电子音十分低沉嘶哑。

小丑惬意地眯起了眼，语气轻柔，“疯狂就像地心引力，我要做的，只是轻轻一推。”

利刃逼近喉咙。

下一秒，蝙蝠侠连人带匕首被掀翻在了一边。

“我的天，蝙蝠侠，你在干什么，你要杀人？”红披风蓝衣的大个子Beta闪着光站在蝙蝠侠面前，居高临下，疑惑不解。

“我不是叫你滚出我的哥谭了吗！别多管闲事！”连复仇都被这个惺惺作态的圣子打断，蝙蝠侠暴怒到极致，向超人发动了攻击。

超人游刃有余地躲避着，动作悠闲如逗小猫，面上却一本正经，“这不是闲事，蝙蝠侠，不杀人是你的原则，你怎么可以违背原则呢！”

“可能因为我杀了他的爱人，他恼羞成怒了吧。”仰躺在地面上的小丑喉咙还淌着血，语调却十分快活。

蝙蝠侠拿出电磁枪，对准了小丑。

“哇喔！小蝙蝠原来也用枪的！”小丑的声音更加快活了。

下一秒他已经离开了地面，定睛一看，钢铁之躯的超人已经冲出仓库正拖着他飞行，“蝙蝠侠的爱人是谁？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“我可以把你从高空中抛下去。”

“你认为我怕死吗？”

小丑轻佻一笑，超人吃瘪，一时间不知道如何威胁他。阿卡姆的顶级恶人忍不住哈哈笑出了声，他可是迫不及待地想要和全世界展示他的成果的，“蝙蝠侠的爱人是一个来自乡下的小记者，现在他已经成了冰柜里的睡美人了。”

下一秒他被抛到了阿卡姆疯人院里。

听着小丑的话，克拉克不由得大吃一惊。小丑是在说他吗？他是蝙蝠侠的爱人？他怎么不知道？上次蝙蝠侠还叫他滚出他的哥谭。小记者飞在天空中，十分头痛。

他思考着要不要回去找蝙蝠侠和他坦白，然后把一切问个清楚。

另一边，布鲁斯带着哈利奎因的冰棺回到了老宅。

“小丑把克拉克冰冻了，我暂时没有找到克拉克的冰棺。”布鲁斯向阿福解释，言简意赅，阿尔弗雷德感同身受地体会到了布鲁斯巨大的哀伤。

在管家眼里，布鲁斯永远都是那个在父母逝世之后半夜翻来覆去睡不着的小男孩。

“事实上，克拉克并不适合你。”

男人的声音很沉，“我知道。”

“布鲁西宝贝的爱人可以是女模，名媛，可以是任何人，但是蝙蝠侠的爱人，应该是一个和蝙蝠侠能力匹敌的人，他应该能够自保，能够包容蝙蝠侠的黑暗面，甚至能够分担蝙蝠侠肩上的重担。坦率地说，我不欣赏猫女那样的Omega，但我不得不承认，她是可以站在你身边的。”

“克拉克比他们都好！”

“但他只是个普通人。”阿福皱眉看布鲁斯，后者深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，

“待他复活，我不会再打扰他的生活。”

布鲁斯操纵着电子屏幕，测量冰棺中哈利奎因的各项数据。

人体骨骼内大概有25%到30%的水，水在结晶时冻成冰，变为冰晶或结晶态，结晶态会刺破人体细胞和肌体组织，导致整个器官功能的破坏及丧失。但是，如若通过磁场使人体瞬间脱水，再通过磁制冷达到保存人体器官的效果，就可以使冰冻的人类再次复活。

他需要知道哈利奎因的冷冻机制，如果他能复活哈利奎因，就可以复活克拉克。

这样想着，布鲁斯的内心回温几度，管家沉默着，协助布鲁斯的工作。

“十二点了，老爷。”

布鲁斯的身影顿了一下，很快恢复，“好，我去夜巡。”

“无论发生了什么，都不要迷失。”

布鲁斯点点头，展开披风融入哥谭深沉的夜色。

永远骄傲，永远孑然一身。

可这次夜巡，在漆黑的蝙蝠侠身后，默默跟了一个人。

“你跟着我干什么？”沙哑的电子音十分冷漠疏离。

“呃，晚上好。”超人在内心哀嚎着被发现了，却不知道自己一身红蓝在哥谭漆黑的夜色之中有多明显。

“……刚刚，谢谢你。”

“啊？”

“你阻止我杀小丑，你是对的。”蝙蝠侠十分生硬地解释，他不常向人道歉或道谢，语气很别扭。超人如同得到了认同一般，欣喜地追上蝙蝠侠和他并肩，“没关系！我知道你那时，有些失去理智了。”

一身漆黑的男人默默拉大两人间的距离，“这并不代表哥谭欢迎你。”

“我知道的……”突然间有些低落，卡尔选择言归正传，“我今天来，是想说清楚一些事情。”

“但说无妨。”

“你应该也是双重身份吧？夜晚是令罪犯闻风丧胆的蝙蝠侠，但是在白天，你也许需要穿上正装，乔装打扮以融入这个社会。”

“你在调查我的另一重身份？”

“不不不，如果我想知道你的另一重身份。我可以用X视线查看并记忆下你的骨骼特征，然后与272万哥谭市民的骨骼进行对照。”

“你大可以那样做。”蝙蝠侠知道，这听上去工程量巨大的事情对于超人来说不费吹灰之力。

“但是，我不会那样做，我想要你亲口告诉我。”

“我为什么要告诉你。”

“因为，我即将告诉你我的另一重身份。”

“恕我直言，我对于你的另一重身份并不感兴趣，再者，我对你交换秘密的女孩游戏也并不感兴趣。”

超人无语，回忆着平日佩里骂自己时他是怎样消火的，“我是为了解释清楚一些事情，一些你一定会感兴趣的事情！”

“那就提起我的兴致。”说到这里，蝙蝠侠捎带讥讽地勾了勾唇角，这不经意的小动作让超人莫名觉得很熟悉。

“可是我……”

轰然巨响，焰心明丽，火舌妖冶，灼目的火光划破了哥谭宁静的夜。

*

超人的速度远远快于蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠战车，先一步来到了现场。

被炸毁的地方是星球日报报社在哥谭的分社。报社位处于哥谭商业中心一所写字楼的第十六层，小丑的炸弹十分精确，远远就可以看到该层窗口喷涌着烈烈大火，在消防员的有效控制下，火势并未扩展到其他楼层。

愤怒腾腾升起，卡尔的眼睛猛然射出两道热视线，可当露易丝被两个消防队员架出来时，超人又失去了攻击性。他飞到露易丝身边，落下，神情惊惶如落水的小狗。

作为少数知道克拉克双重身份的人，露易丝展现了一个女性的温柔和一个Alpha的镇定，纤纤玉手摸上了Omega的脸颊，拍一拍，“嘿，伙计，吓傻了吗？”

“鲍勃，麦姬……”

“放心放心，可不是每一个人都像我这么敬业，会加班到晚上十二点的。报社里就我和BOSS，他受了轻伤，刚被抬到救护车上。”女记者指了指呜呜鸣叫的大白车，“这不是，我也要上去了。”

超人看看露易丝汩汩流血的小腿，又看看熊熊燃烧的报社以及忙上忙下的消防队员，道，“事实上，我刚刚很想杀了小丑。”

“别让愤怒控制了你的理智。”露易丝温柔一笑，凑到了超人耳边，“是你出场的时候了，英雄。”

超人腾空而起。

绿头发的怪人正拿着一把冲锋枪挂在大楼玻璃上，看到超人十分兴高采烈，“你好啊，色彩鲜艳的小超人，这么快就又见面了！”

“你为什么要滥伤无辜！”超人质问，他飞在空中，红披风猎猎作响，一身正气，沐浴圣光。

“因为调皮的克拉克呀！”小丑夸张地耸了耸肩，“这个坏孩子，抢走了我的跟班跑掉了，无奈之下，嘿嘿，我就来捣毁他的老巢了。”

“我只是把他们放到精神病院了！”超人义正言辞道。他怎么会抢走那些神经病跟班？！

借助钩锁飞上来的蝙蝠侠正好听到两人的对话。

他皱皱眉，向小丑射了一枪。超人大惊，连忙用超级速度阻止惨案的发生，却发现所谓的子弹事实上是蝙蝠麻醉弹。

于是超人继续用超级速度把麻醉弹戳到了小丑身上。

下一秒超人飞回了空中，手中拎着昏睡的小丑的皮带。他把罪犯扔到了蝙蝠车上，蝙蝠侠淡淡道了一句谢，带着小丑离开。

超人留下来协助消防员扑灭了大火，但是报社还是不可避免地一片狼藉了。

红披风的英雄一边接受着哥谭市民的顶礼膜拜，一边担忧着自家报社。

万幸的是，星球日报的大股东，布鲁斯·壕·韦恩为星球日报哥谭分社提供了资金援助，数额之大，在用于此次火灾亏损之后，还剩余了庞大的金额。佩里笑得合不拢嘴，克拉克却很尴尬。

因为传闻哥谭宝贝在签支票时轻轻说了一句， **“为了我可爱的黑发Omega。”**

对于这个可爱的黑发Omega到底是谁，报社里的每一个同事都心知肚明。

已经同事们讳莫如深的笑容折磨了好几天的克拉克，又被佩里叫到办公室，通知了“本月你会有一大笔奖金”的喜讯，日常被上司怼被扣工资的小记者还没来得及高兴，佩里就说明了奖金原因，“感谢韦恩总裁吧，克拉克，我等着参加你们的婚礼。”

凑在门口偷听的同事们忍不住哈哈笑出了声。

克拉克决定请一周病假。

下班时，高调炫富的兰博基尼又停在了大楼门口，克拉克叹了一口气，准备绕后门离开，却被高大俊朗的Alpha拦住去路。

布鲁斯的笑容很轻佻，唇角的弧度恰到好处，

“你不是想知道蝙蝠侠的另一重身份吗？”

**END**


End file.
